Many computer applications utilize computer graphics to display images of objects to a user. For instance, computer graphics may be employed in an application to display a computer-generated model of a tangible object (e.g., a house or a car). Also, more abstract objects (e.g., a spherical-shaped map of the world) can be modeled and displayed in a computer application. Such objects may be defined in a two-dimensional space, or defined as a three-dimensional model, which is then rendered onto a two-dimensional viewing area (e.g., computer screen).
Furthermore, a computer application may provide a user interface which allows a user to modify the view of the object in the displayed image, in order to provide a better viewing experience. The user interface may include certain input devices, such as a mouse or keyboard, which are manipulated by the user to make it easier to view different parts of the displayed object. However, physically challenged individuals may find it difficult to use these types of input devices to manipulate the image.